Sleeping Beauty
by Blue Heart 98
Summary: A one shot where Bella falls asleep watching a movie with the Cullens...never a good idea. When Emmett starts to harass her in her sleep, what does Bella do?


It was a very quiet evening. All my family were gathered in the living room, quietly watching a movie. Rosalie and Alice sat together on the floor, their eyes glued to the screen and their posture leaning forward as if they wanted to teleport into the screen. Esme and Carlise were sat on the rather large sofa we had at the center of the room, enraptured by the movie. I myself was enraptured by something else entirely.

That something else was my Bella draped across me. We were lying on the end of the sofa where the furniture expanded to provide a bed- like seat. Her close proximity made watching the movie impossibility. Not that I minded. I pulled my fingers through her silky locks, taking her closer.

_Edward, aren't you holding her a little too tightly? _

The tenor of Alice's thoughts betrayed her seeming concern. She was amused by my attachment to Bella. Esme and Carlisle's thoughts mirrored hers; but they both found joy at seeing the unnecessary proof of the love I held for the angel in my arms.

Bella gasped and flinched when the main character, a short haired- officer with an attitude problem, was shot multiple times. I gently caressed her face and tucked it tightly against my chest.

Of course, Emmett had to laugh at her. "Scared of a bullet, Bells? And you hide behind a vampire." He shook his head, and Jasper laughed, amused. I could feel Bella's blush pooling under her delicate cheeks. I grinned as the warmth soaked my chest, tempting me to shudder with pleasure.

It truly was a wonder. That my love would be scared of a bullet wound but not of the presence of multiple vampires shocked me to a near stupor. I knew I should be concerned, but all I felt was joy and humour. I had turned much too selfish in regards to Bella lately. I just couldn't bear the thought of her being torn away from me.

As the movie progressed, I could hear Bella's breath evening out and growing slower. She was sleeping. I smiled wider and cuddled her small frame closer to my body, tucking the blanket around us.

The bullets sprayed again on the screen, and there was gore this time. I rolled my eyes; there was blood pouring out of the people's eyes and mouths. It was all very fake. I sighed as a bomb landed, spattering a little girl into pieces. Parts of her were still twitching on the ground. I was glad that Bella had fallen asleep. I wouldn't want her to watch this; only beautiful sights to be seen by my love.

Emmett turned, grinning expectantly. He had purposefully chosen this film himself to see Bella's reactions, considering her human quirks very entertaining. I sensed his disappointment and curiousity as he saw Bella resting peacefully in my arms.

"Bel-"

"Shh!" I hissed at him automatically, worried that his thunderous voice might wake this precious angel from her slumber. A quick look at her face assured me that she hadn't been disturbed.

_What, Edward? Sheesh, you-_

"Bella's sleeping," I replied curtly, interrupting his teasing. My whole family's eyes turned to appraise the sleeping beauty in my arms. Sleeping was a very new novelty for us, and everyone was curious. Especially Alice.

"_Alice!"_ I hissed at her furiously. She had taken to poking Bella on her face, her side and her arms. Bella squirmed and scrunched her face up in her sleep. Although I could see that Alice's actions were induced of nothing more than curiousity, I scowled and clutched Bella tighter, trying to remove her from Alice's stubborn reach.

"What?" she asked innocently, but thankfully went back to her seat next to Rosalie. I sighed and resumed cradling Bella as she slept. Six pairs of curious eyes were still fixed on her.

"No!" Bella abruptly shouted, her scream muted against my chest. The seven vampires in the room all froze. I panicked. Had I hurt her? Was she having a nightmare?

"No, Alice. I will _not_ wear twelve- inch high heels. Never. Never…" She mumbled off, quiet again.

We all started to laugh. Alice pretended to pout; we laughed harder from her expression. As the sleeping beauty started to talk again, we were all struck quiet.

"Edward," she sighed. I grinned happily. Hearing her whisper my name in her dreams, knowing that I rested even in her subconscious brought me unimaginable joy.

_Edward, your face will split if you smile any wider._

Jasper smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, stop pinching the bridge of your nose. I swear, if you do that _one _more time you're going to get a dent there," Bella chastised me in her sleep. We were too busy laughing.

_Hmm…wonder what'll happen if I tickle her in her sleep._

Emmett recalled the times he had tickled Bella before. I could see her giggling, squealing and when he would tickle her too hard, her face would go red and she would start to almost spit. It was completely endearing and childlike.

He gingerly lifted the edge of the blanket, exposing Bella's delicate foot. It was one of the parts in her body that I was almost afraid to touch; like her hands, they were just so small and delicate looking.

_Whoa, look at her feet! They're so small…_

Emmett's eyes widened and he tried to measure her foot with his thumb and middle finger parted. When the length of that gap was longer than her foot, he was stunned. Jasper, who had been watching silently all this time, was shocked as well. Even Alice's foot was bigger than that.

Nevertheless, Emmett wasn't going to let that prevent him from tickling his little sister. He grinned and proceeded to trail the tips of his fingers to the sole of her foot; where he knew she was most ticklish, excluding her sides.

Bella squirmed and scrunched up her nose. I melted at her adorableness.

Emmett grinned and started to tickle her more. She started to thrash, trying to get away.

"That's enough, Emmett. You'll wake her," I told him. He did anything but relent. Bella started to whimper.

"Emmett, stop." Esme's concern for her daughter finally won over her amusement. Emmett disregarded her instructions and started to tickle Bella harder. Jasper was trying desperately to stifle his laughter.

We were all taken by complete surprise when Bella kicked Emmett in the face.

There was shocked silence for a while as my angel, finally content, snuggled deeper in my arms and resumed her sleeping.

Emmett started to laugh so hard that the house began to shake. We couldn't blame him; we were all laughing as well. My fragile Bella kicking our bear of a brother in the face! The stunned expression on his face was hilarious.

I realised too late that the laughing had woken my love up.

"I'm sorry, dear, we didn't mean to wake you up," Esme apologised when she somewhat succeeded in stifling her laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked sleepily, her eyelids drooping. It was so adorable. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Nothing," I told her. If she knew, she would most likely be mortified and blush cherry red.

She scowled at me in a manner that I think was supposed to be daunting. Instead, it just intensified her cuteness. My eyes glazed over, much to my siblings' amusement. They all snickered at me. I couldn't care less; I was far deep in Bella's eyes.

And I didn't want to resurface.


End file.
